Mate
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. Once choice is all it takes to change everything. In the end, Predaking doesn't take no for an answer. Non-Con, Jack/Predaking.


**A/N: Fair warning, this was uncomfortable for even me to write, since this AU was one of the ways Come And Get It could have gone. Like P:NP's first chapter was born from a scene I also planned on putting into that story, but decided not to. These two are the** _ **reason**_ **I considered giving Come And Get It an M-rating.**

 **I wasn't kidding when I said things could be worse.**

 **Diverges from chapter 17; Jack doesn't get through to Predaking after all.**

* * *

" _You…you don't wish to be my mate?" Jack shook his head. Predaking scowled again. "Knock Out-"_

" _I'm not his either." Jack retorted firmly. "You both thought that I'd want either of you, but you didn't ever ask what I wanted." He finally let his façade crack, allowing how desperate and upset he was to come through. "I just want to go home."_

 _Predaking's ridges furrowed. "And that is not here…with me?" Jack shook his head again, and Predaking only frowned more deeply. "I still want you though…"_

His optics hardened, steeling himself. "…and I will have you."

Ripclaw's optics widened, his beautiful face crumpling. "W- _what?"_ he jumped as Predaking's claws tightened on his arms. Ripclaw struggled to wriggle himself out of his hold, his tail swishing and Predaking's optics were drawn to those shifting hips.

Heat pooled in his groin, engorging his spike behind his panel; soon he would have his lovely mate writhing beneath him as they created the next generation of Predacons together.

"You-you said you wouldn't rape me!" Ripclaw stuttered, his optics wide and fear glimmering in them. Those wide, blue, _innocent_ optics… So naïve.

"We Predacons are above such laws. We are instinctual creatures, my dear." Predaking kept one grip on Ripclaw's arm as he stroked his beloved's face with his other servo. "In time you will come to enjoy it. Perhaps not today, but you will."

Ripclaw's expression shifted from fear to anger, optics burning green. He thrashed around so suddenly that Predaking almost lost his grip on him. "I _knew_ you were always a piece of shit! You're just as much a creep as Knock Out!"

"Do not _dare_ compare me to that cretin!" Predaking snarled.

Ripclaw sneered up at him. "But the comparisons are so easy to make." He grimaced as Predaking held his jaw, forcing him to lock gazes with him. Blue had turned to green, but they still shone so radiantly.

The larger Predacon rumbled deep in his chest. "A fire resides within you, so bright and beautiful."

Ripclaw scowled. "Then let me go before I burn you."

Predaking chuckled, rubbing his thumb over his mate's bottom lip. He leaned down, his grip tightening on Ripclaw's chin as his love tried to pull away. He wouldn't allow him the chance, and pressed their lips together. Ripclaw struggled, but Predaking only leaned in closer, his kiss forceful and bruising.

He pushed Ripclaw against the wall, pressing him into the surface as he released his chin. His mate moved his head, gagging once free. "Get off me!" Ripclaw snarled. His knee came up and slammed into Predaking's gut, but the other mech was prepared for the outburst.

Ripclaw's fire made him more desirable, for all that his disobedience infuriated him. He'd given Ripclaw plenty of opportunities to submit willingly, to lay pliant and allow himself to receive his king's pleasure…but now his patience had stretched thin. The time for softness and gentle wooing was over.

Ripclaw would know his place- _underneath him._ And if he must do this to show him that, then so be it.

Predaking shifted his free servo to wrap around Ripclaw's neck. He gripped the nape and his mate winced as his smooth, pale neck was forcibly presented to him. A rumble rang out deep inside his chest, his optics drinking in the sight of that pristine silver plating. He leaned in and grazed along the contours of Ripclaw's neck, who stiffened as fangs brushed over delicate filaments and cables.

"You need not worry." He kissed the audio receptor, trailing his glossa to the helm fin just above it. Ripclaw flinched as he bit down on the fin. "Obey, and this will be pleasurable for the both of us." His optics narrowed as Ripclaw's green optics burned into his.

"Go to hell."

Predaking narrowed his optics, instincts surging to the forefront. Ripclaw continued to disobey him, so he must be punished. "We shall see how your attitude changes once we begin."

* * *

Fear, rage, disgust, Jack didn't know what was stronger, but it made him fight all the more as Predaking pulled him back into the cell. "Let go of me!" Jack twisted, trying to claw his way out by scraping his servos on the arm around his waist, but to his frustration it didn't leave more than a scratch due to his own servos still being tied in front of him.

Predaking chuckled in his audio, and Jack jerked back when he felt the other servo trail down his stomach, barely scrapping over the plating. Jack growled as a kiss was pressed to his cheek and he pulled back uselessly. "I will give you one last chance," Predaking murmured in his audio, "submit, and it will be pleasurable for the both of us."

Fury coursed through Jack, optics burning with hatred as he met Predaking's unflinching stare. "I'm going to kill you."

Predaking had the gall to look disappointed, before his features hardened. "Then it appears only one of us will be enjoying this."

Jack screeched as claws dug into one of his wrists painfully, and in a flurry of thrashes and kicking, his optics widened in horror as he was pushed face down into the floor. His arms were held above his head, beads of energon appearing from underneath where Predaking's talons had pierced his wrist.

"No-no- _no!_ " Jack kicked his feet wildly. He didn't care if he hit Predaking or not-he just wanted to _escape_. Fear constricted his spark when the other servo slid under his stomach, palm pressed against his lower abdomen and pushed up, forcing his back to arch. Panic raced through Jack as Predaking's knees dug into his legs to keep his legs pinned and bent at the knees, with his posture locked to keep his aft in the air.

 _'To keep me presenting.'_ Disgust and terror clutched at Jack's spark, constricting it so tightly he wished he could pass out, just to escape what was about to happen. "Please, if you love me," every part of him protested, revulsion and anger coursing through him, "don't do this."

Silence radiated through the room, the grip on Jack's wrists easing a fraction. For a moment, hope surged through Jack.

And then it was extinguished as a _snick_ signalled a panel opening, and Predaking presssed himself against Jack's back while something thick and ribbed prodded his thigh. Jack shook his head and struggled to wrench his wrists free.

Predaking put an abrupt stop to it, stretching Jack's arms to the point where something went _crrgh_ and Jack screeched as pain shot through his shoulders. A joint or line broke, leaving Jack's arms held taut and scorching in agony.

"Struggling will only make it worse." Predaking breathed into his audio, wafting warm air over Jack's cheek, and it caused his not-stomach to churn.

Jack could feel the strenth leaving him, hating how his anger kept him going but now it was sapping his energy away again. His cheek rested against the floor, cold against his face as his body was drained of its strength and it sickened him to think Predaking would take this as his 'surrender'. "I hate you." he spat hoarsely. He shuddered at the kiss pressed against his shoulder.

"Open." Predaking ordered. Jack's features hardened, and he didn't reponsd. " _Open_." Jack's frame tensed as he glared at the wall. "Then you've brought this on yourself."

Jack expected it, but the screeching metal of his panel being torn off was nothing compared to the white hot _pain_ that stabbed into his groin and up his spinal strut. His voicebox felt like it would give out from the intensity of the scream wrenched from his mouth.

It hurt to even 'breath' with his vents rattling. His spark thrummed rapidly as his optics caught sight of the slick blue liquid dripping onto the floor. Energon. _His_ energon.

Jack was bare, and exposed, and _terrified_. His frame began to shake as broken sobs slipped out, his throat constricting painfully but he couldn't make it stop.

He couldn't make any of this stop.

The arm which torn his panel off tossed it away before holding Jack's stomach back up. It only made the weight bearing down on him more oppressive and the force of the draft from Predaking's vents pouring over him disgusting.

The disgust only grew as the servo holding him up adjusted itself, the heel of the palm pressed into his lower adomen, but Jack's optics squeezed shut and his denta gritted tightly when the length of the digits pressed the mesh lining on his valve.

The digits moved gently, like trying to ease the pain would make any of this better.

"Don't," he rasped, a strangled sob mixed in and his throat ached, "touch me."

Jack gasped, his optics snapping wide open when the thick bulb of Predaking's spike began to breech the folds of his valve. "No," he hissed, his tone weak but fear clear in his voice, "stop. Stop! Stop-"

Predaking smothered his protests with a kiss, and when Jack tried to pull away, the larger mech let his wrists fall limply to the floor to hold his head still instead. As Predaking continued pushing his spike inside of him, pain radiating sharply and without mercy until he was in to the hilt, Jack couldn't even find the strength to scream anymore.

And when Predaking began to move, Jack wanted to die.


End file.
